Day of Love
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: Takato is nervous! He needs to get Rika a Valentine's present! What can he possibly get that is amazing enough for her? Takes place a year after the D-Reaper incident but before Runaway Locomon.


Day of Love

Takato is nervous! He needs to get Rika a Valentine's present! What can he possibly get that is amazing enough for her? Takes place a year after the D-Reaper incident but before Runaway Locomon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its affiliates!

Takato bolted out of the Matsuki bakery and ran up the street. He was panting hard, yet he wasn't stopping. He ran into the nearest flower shop and looked around in a panic.  
>"Damn it me!" he cursed, annoyed. He couldn't believe himself, as he had forgotten the most important day for couples on February 14th.<br>_Ugh man! Takato thought unhappily. I don't know what to get her! And I'm supposed to meet Rika in the park in 3 hours! What am I going to get her in three hours!_

He kept looking at the flowers, seeing roses (too cliché), daisies (Not good enough), tulips (doesn't match), and even sunflowers (still not good enough). He soon sighed and left the flower shop.  
>Walking up the street, he looked at a nearby candy shop. He decided against it, as chocolates are what EVERYONE was getting each other.<br>"Arrgh…" Takato huffed, sitting down on a bench. "What can I get her that is truly spectacular and original? Come on…"

"Takato!" Henry's voice called.

He stood up and looked to his right. There, he saw Henry Wong walking up the street with a bouquet of roses in his arms.  
>"Hey Henry…" Takato said, depressed. He wasn't even going to ask who he bought them for, as he was too busy walloping in his misery.<br>"Aren't you gonna ask me who I bought this for?" he wondered.  
>"No…I'm lost here." Takato he replied. "I forgot it was Valentine's day…"<br>"Seriously!" Henry said, astonished. "Come on, it's the most impo—"

"I get it!" Takato interrupted. "I just…don't know what happened…I just…forgot."

Henry sat down next to him. "Well, what does Rika like?"  
>"Beating up other competitors in Digimon tournaments." He replied nonplussed.<br>"Alright…" he corralled. "Anything else?"  
>"…" Takato thought for a moment, but got nothing. "Nope."<br>Henry sighed.  
>"Well you gotta think of something quick, I mean, she's not the nicest when you forget something this important."<p>

Takato knew all too well her temper, and blowing something like this could send her over the edge, with himself probably chained to a wall and tortured for endless days and nights.  
>Shuddering at the thought, Takato stood up.<br>"I'll keep trying." He said.  
>"That's my friend!" Henry responded happily. "Go get em'!"<p>

He walked towards a jewelry store and checked out the windows. He saw many beautiful items, including a diamond ring ($499), a ruby necklace ($250), and a silver locket ($219). Groaning at the prices, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He counted $64, and groaned again.  
>"God…" Takato complained. "Can't there be something easy to find?"<p>

He remembered when all he had to do was give chocolates and greeting cards to friends and that was it. He never thought he'd be in this position, and so early too.  
>He rested his head against the glass. "What am I gonna do? Jewelry is too expensive, chocolates are not her type, and flowers are too cliché! Is there ANYTHING nobody has tried yet?"<p>

"Maybe I can help." A voice spoke behind him.

Takato whipped around, and saw Jeri Katou standing in front of him, holding a bouquet of roses...  
>"J-Jeri!" He stuttered. "How are you doing?"<br>"Very good!" she said cheerfully. "I was actually given these roses from—"  
>"…Henry." Takato finished. "Right?"<p>

She giggled. "How did you know?"  
>"I saw him carrying them a few minutes ago." He replied, a small smile etching onto his face. "Happy Valentine's day Jeri."<br>"Happy Valentine's day to you too Takato!" she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.  
>After returning the hug, Takato sighed.<br>"So you said you may be able to help me?"

"I may." Jeri replied. "I mean, I understand how you're having trouble; Rika's tough to buy for."  
>He nodded. "I know! I mean, she's a great girl, and I really care for her, but I don't want to get her something mushy or girly or fluffy, as that would be a turn off for her!"<br>"Maybe you could buy her some digimon cards?" she asked.  
>"She's got plenty of them already." Takato said.<br>"Hmm…" she wondered. "Maybe you can get her something to remember yourself by?"  
>"Like what?" Takato asked.<br>She shrugged. "I'm not particularly sure, I mean, maybe something to remind her of her happy memories with us?"

"Yeah like that would be—" he suddenly stopped. _Wait a minute…  
><em>Takato's eyes widened. He slapped his forehead.  
>"Oh man! Why didn't I think of it sooner!" he said quickly. "I know the <em>perfect <em>thing to get her! Thanks Jeri!"  
>"Eh?" Jeri wondered confused. "Err…No problem!"<br>Takato turned and bolted for the park, all the while taking out his cell phone.  
>As he ran, he punched a few numbers in and waited for the phone to ring.<br>"Hello Yamaki?" Takato started. "It's me Takato, look I gotta ask you a favor…"

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later…<em>

Rika stood in the middle of the park, a gold and black box in her hands.  
><em>I really hope he likes his gift…she thought. The Gogglehead tends to love things like this…<br>_"Rika!" Takato called.  
>She turned, breaking into a smile. "Takato! Over here!"<br>She saw him run out of (_Guilmon's old hideout? She wondered) _towards her. Soon they were face to face with each other.

She held out her present to him.  
>"Happy Valentine's day Gogglehead!" she said affectionately.<br>"Thanks Rika!" Takato beamed, taking the box. He opened it, and saw two things:

One was a pack of three very rare digimon cards. They were Imperialdramon, Wargreymon, and MagnaAngemon. The other was a set of new goggles. This set was black, with yellow/gold frames around the lenses.

"Wow!" Takato mused. "This is an _amazing _gift Rika! Thank you so much!"  
>She blushed. "You think it's that great?"<br>Takato answered by embracing her and pulling her into a kiss. "It's perfect."  
>Rika flushed darker. "T-thanks…Takato."<br>"I have your present waiting in Guilmon's old hideout!" he replied excitedly.  
>"Eh?" she wondered. "What, is it too big to carry?"<br>He took her hand and started towards the hideout. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Takato entered in first, covering Rika's eyes.<br>"Don't look until I tell you to." He said.  
>Once she entered the hideout completely, he made his move.<br>"Open your eyes." He cooed, taking his hands away.  
>She opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped.<br>_W-what! She thought. H-how did he…?_

Standing in front of them, were Guilmon and Renamon.  
>"Rika…" Renamon said.<p>

She looked at Takato, too stunned to say anything.  
>"H-how did you…?" she started.<br>"I need Yamaki's help." He replied. "You see, a year ago, after the D-Reaper was destroyed, I went back to this hideout, feeling very curious. And I saw a portal to the digital world! Plus, I—"  
>He was interrupted by Rika punching him in the stomach.<br>"OW!" he wheezed. "Why'd you do that for?"  
>"You kept this as a secret from all of us! FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" she yelled, steamed. "Why!"<p>

"It was…Yamaki's…f-fault actually." Takato breathed, standing back up. "He told me to not tell ANYONE about this portal. If word were to get out, it's possible that digimon could start Bio-merging again and we'd have a whole new mess on our hands."

"…Oh." She replied, embarrassed. "Sorry for hitting you."

"It's alright." He replied. "I understand that you'd be annoyed because you could've had your partner back earlier, but I had to beg Yamaki to allow them both to return to the digital world. Terriermon and the others are still in the digital world too. Don't worry; we'll get them back too."  
>"He had to track the location of us in the digital world; not an easy task." Renamon said.<br>She nodded. "Well enough of that, we'll get to it later. But…Takato…This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me…Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you Rika." Takato said softly.  
>"Ohhh Takato!" she burned red. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.<br>He returned the kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day Takato!" she said, happily. They were about to kiss again when…

"Takatomon!" Guilmon started. "I want bread!"

Everyone laughed.  
>"Some things never change…" Takato said smiling.<p>

So both Rika walked, hand in hand, towards Takato's house, with Guilmon and Renamon following.

Now, Rika would never forget this Valentine's day, as she would be reunited with her long lost partner, and she now had Takato with her even more so.

**THE END**

**Whew! Finished! Well I decided to celebrate Valentine's day, why not a one-shot? It may seem a little rushed, but I felt like I needed to have a fic out for this holiday! Read and you know what comes next!**


End file.
